vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Jersey
The of the includes the coat of arms of the state on a -colored background. According to the minutes of the New Jersey General Assembly for March 11, 1896, the date in which the Assembly officially approved the flag as the state emblem, the buff color is due indirectly to , who had ordered on October 2, 1779, that the uniform coats of the be dark ( ) blue, with buff facings. Buff-colored facings had until then been reserved only for his own uniform and those of other Continental generals and their aides. Then, on February 28, 1780, the Continental War Officers in Philadelphia directed that the uniform coat facings of all regiments were to be the same as the background color of the regiments' state flag. The State seal in the center of the flag contains a horse's head. A helmet showing that New Jersey governs itself accordingly and three plows on a shield referring to the State's agriculture tradition, giving it the nickname "Garden State". The two Goddesses represent the State motto, "Liberty and Prosperity". Liberty is on the left. She is holding a staff with a liberty cap on it, and the word liberty underneath her. The goddess on the right is Ceres, goddess of agriculture. She is holding a cornucopia with prosperity written below her. In 2001, the surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 , and flags. The survey ranked the flag of New Jersey barely out of the worst 25 flags, placing it as the 26-worst flag out of all 72, giving it a rank of 46 out of the 72. Proposals for a new New Jersey state flag Shown below are various design proposals for a new flag of New Jersey Proposals considered in nj.com contest, 2016 In November 2015–February 2016, the New Jersey website nj.com held a contest to collect proposed New Jersey state flags. The ten finalists are shown below, in order of their final ranks. Andrew Maris.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Andrew Maris" (winner) Dan Shelffo.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Dan Shelffo" C Erickson.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "C Erickson" NJ Proposal 3 GoldBuff.svg|NJ Flag Proposal "Marmocet" Alan Hall.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Alan Hall" Andrew Zega.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Andrew Zega" Andrew Jones.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Andrew Jones" Kenneth Huang.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Kenneth Huang" Dave Martucci.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Dave Martucci" Joe Conklin.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Joe Conklin" Other proposals NJ Proposal Aryq.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Aryq" NJ Proposal FlagFreak.png|NJ Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" NJ Proposal Eispeis.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Eispeis" NJ Proposal Bilbo77.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Bilbo77" NJ Proposal vexilexile.png|NJ Flag Proposal "fun-with-flags" NJ Proposal Bigbuddhabelly.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Bigbuddhabelly" NJ Proposal ah-sue.png|NJ Flag Proposal "ah-sue" NJ Proposal XPhile2868.png|NJ Flag Proposal "XPhile2868" NJ flag proposal von kressenstein.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "von kressenstein" NJ Flag Proposal Peter Orenski.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Peter Orenski" NJ Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|NJ Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" NJ Flag Proposal Glen.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Glen" NJ Flag Proposal Vexillius.JPG|NJ Flag Proposal "Vexillius" NJ Flag Proposal Pkmatrix.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Pkmatrix" NJ Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 1" NJ Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 2.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 2" NJ Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|NJ Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" NJ Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" NJ Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|NJ Flag Proposal "The state where Edison harnessed electricity - by Usacelt" Flag of New Jersey 3.png|NJ Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog NJ Flag Proposal Jorge Maat Davila.jpg|NJ Flag Proposal "Jorge Maat Dávila" New Jersey State Flag Proposal No 11 By Stephen Richard Barlow 04 SEP 2014 at 0549hrs cst.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 04 SEP 2014 NJ Proposal Andrew.png|NJ Flag Proposal "Andrew" NJ Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|NJ Flag Proposal "BigRed618" New Jersey State Flag Proposal No 12 By Stephen Richard Barlow 09 NOV 2014 at 1108hrs cst.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 12 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 09 NOV 2014 at 1108hrs cst US-NJ flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 5.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 6.png| US-NJ flag proposal Hans 7.png| New Jersey State Flag Proposal No 10 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 28 DEC 2014 at 1401 HRS CST.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 28 DEC 2014 at 1401 HRS CST New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 2a Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 10 JAN 2015 at 1234 HRS CST.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 2a Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 10 JAN 2015 at 1234 HRS CST New Jersey.png|New Jersey State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The state motto is “Liberty and Prosperity.” The shield is liberty, and the arrow — pointing upward — is prosperity. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By DesertStormVet 30 MAY 2015 at 0911 HRS CST.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By: DesertStormVet 30 MAY 2015 at 0911 HRS CST. New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 13 Designed By DesertStormVet 30 MAY 2015 at 0913 HRS CST.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal No. 13 Designed By: DesertStormVet 30 MAY 2015 at 0913 HRS CST. newjersey.png|New Jersey State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 8 JUNE 2015 at 22:05 UTC. Flag based on the one of the Crown Dependency of Jersey in the English Channel, for which State is named, but replacing the arms of the Duke of Normandy (Queen Elizabeth II) with the shield from the arms of the State. 30NewJersey5theye.png|NJ flag proposal by 5thEye Flag_of_New_Jersey_(TheMaster001).svg|New Jersey Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 NJFlag6A.JPG|New Jersey State Flag Proposal - "Krago1" NJFlag_AH_Feb22.png|"New Jersey State Flag Proposal "Krago2" NJ tricolor.png|NJ Tricolor by Newresnow NJ triband.png|NJ Triband by Newresnow NJ 3 Regions.png|North-Central-South Jersey Stripes by Newresnow NJ Canton.png|New Jersey proposal 1 by Digilog, Apr 2017 NJ buff field BIG3.png|NJ was the third state of the Union thus has three stars on carry over buff. Blue star for the shield, orange and red for Liberty and Ceres. Design by Rotten Ali. New Jersey - Pall.png|New Jersey state flag proposed by Ken Morton. This flag retains the colors of the current state flag. The three arms of the Y-shaped pall represent the three primary regions of New Jersey: the northern suburbs oriented eastward, towards New York City; the Jersey shore running to the south west; and the central corridor running across the middle of the state to Trenton and Princeton. 87C63771-E12C-41A1-A318-A15C88F9BA3C.jpeg|New Jersey 78DAC9C3-9C0C-4830-B7D7-32C970543B98.jpeg|New Jersey 9BB1132F-E1EA-48BE-B7BC-D6AC275C6356.jpeg|New Jersey New Jersey Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) NJ.png|By mbadawy. 2019 New Jersey New Flag.png|NJ Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" NJ_PNG.png|Based on a design by Hans. The flag of English Jersey contains a red saltire on white; the New Jersey flag has a saltire in the state colors of blue and buff. The three buff areas symbolize the three distinct regions of the state: North, Central, and South Jersey. The red triangle alludes to the Phrygian cap as well as the cornucopia, the items held by the supporters of the current arms, representing the state motto, "Liberty and prosperity”. The red triangle bordered by white also abstractly mimics the red and white lozenge in the arms of the original Lord Proprietor of the state Sir George Carteret. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of New Jersey.svg|Proposal for a flag for New Jersey. The plows in the middle part represents the shield, the buff color is taken from the old flag, left is orange for liberty and right is red for prosperity. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:New Jersey Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History